


Lines on Palms

by Phadeharolopade



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phadeharolopade/pseuds/Phadeharolopade
Summary: “Ah, disse Damianos, il gioco consiste nel non essere visto”Laurent di Vere partecipa ad un matrimonio, mette in atto più mosse contemporaneamente, e si ritrova in una posizione che non si aspettava.





	Lines on Palms

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines on Palms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099229) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> Un ringraziamento particolare a Cathlin Bø, per la paziente e accurata revisione.  
> Questa traduzione è dedicata alla community di fan italiani "Captive Prince -Italian Readers" e soprattutto alle infaticabili Raffaella e Alina :)
> 
>  
> 
> “Vista l’impossibilità della cosa, poteva concedersi di immaginare, almeno una volta, cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se si fosse trovato faccia a faccia con Laurent, da uomo libero…in circostanze meno ostili tra le loro due nazioni, con Laurent in visita in Akielos durante una missione diplomatica, l’interesse di Damen distrattamente risvegliato dai suoi capelli biondi. Avrebbero partecipato ai banchetti e gareggiato insieme, e Laurent…lui avrebbe visto quella parte di sé che Laurent mostrava a coloro che ammetteva nel suo circolo di conoscenze, affascinante e acuto, talora tagliente, ma senza essere letale; doveva essere abbastanza onesto con se stesso da ammettere che se avesse incontrato e conosciuto Laurent sotto quell’aspetto, tutto ciglia dorate e punzecchiature, si, probabilmente avrebbe potuto trovarsi in pericolo.

“Mi aiuteresti a vincere una scommessa? chiese Laurent.

Damianos si fermo’, una mano sulle redini, e lo fissò. A Laurent il cavallo, lustro di sudore, appariva irrequieto, dopo una giornata di esercizio; scuoteva la testa e dava piccoli calci con la zampa. Damianos posò la mano libera sul collo dell’animale, per calmarlo.

“Che tipo di scommessa?”

“E’ qualcosa di più di un gioco” disse Laurent. Fece rallentare il suo cavallo con un colpetto alle redini, così che Damianos potesse seguirlo senza far agitare ulteriormente il suo destriero.

“Non ti sei divertito abbastanza per oggi?” gli chiese Damianos sorridendo. Accennò col capo al vivace caos della battuta di caccia tutt’intorno a loro. Le tende e le tavolate del campo base allestite all’alba ora venivano pian piano smontate dai servitori, impacchettate e riposte sui carri per essere riportate a palazzo.

Laurent, seduto sulla sua sella, sfoggiò uno dei suoi sorrisi formali e un inchino “Ah, non riuscirai così facilmente ad irretirmi portandomi ad insultare l’ospitalità di Akielos”

Damianos scosse la testa “Mi stai punzecchiando.”

“Effettivamente, si, lo sto facendo.”

Laurent diede un colpo alle redini e spostò il ginocchio per guidare il cavallo, facendolo girare verso il punto in cui i servi stavano eviscerando con movimenti precisi la più piccola delle prede della battuta odierna. I cani, fermi in un’immobilità che faceva trasparire un ottimo ammaestramento ma che a malapena celava la loro impaziente tensione, aspettavano che gli venissero lanciati gli scarti delle interiora che non sarebbero state utilizzate. Poco lontano Il fratellastro del principe ereditario era tutto preso dalla conversazione con uno dei cacciatori; i guanti tenuti in una mano li agitava per sottolineare un qualche punto nella discussione mentre parlava. Allorché Damianos e Laurent gli passarono accanto a cavallo, Kastor alzò lo sguardo e rivolse loro un cenno con perfetta cortesia. Aveva una riga di sangue essiccato lungo il mento.

“D’accordo” riprese Damianos, non appena sono un po’ più oltre e il sentore degli alberi e della polvere ebbe sostituito l’intenso odore del sangue. “Qual è questa scommessa per cui avresti bisogno del mio aiuto?”

“Tu sai che l’ambasciatore di mio fratello presso la tua corte è un mio parente.”

“Lord Genalt? Chiese Damianos “No, non ne ero a conoscenza”

“Una specie di cugino, dalla parte materna. C’era un gioco che si era inventato per me, quando ero molto piccolo e lui era così gentile da passare del tempo con un bambino. Era un gioco che implicava doti di rapidità e furtività” spiegò Laurent “Dovevo sgattaiolare nelle sue stanze e rubare qualcosa che fosse indubitabilmente riconoscibile come una sua proprietà, senza farmi beccare e successivamente mostrargli il mio bottino. Le sue guardie ed i suoi servi avevano l’ordine di avvisarlo non appena mi avessero visto. “

“Verrebbe facile barare ad un gioco come questo” disse Damianos “specialmente se sei un principe.”

Effettivamente non gli riuscì di mascherare la sua curiosità su quale fosse davvero la questione. Laurent era arrivato in Akielos come inviato diplomatico da ormai sei giorni. E l’evento ufficiale al centro di tutto, lo sposalizio di una delle nipoti di Re Theomede con uno dei tanti principi di Patras, aveva dato seguito (almeno secondo l'opinione di Laurent) all’opportunità da parte della corte di Akielos di concentrare quante più feste possibili nello spazio che va dall’alba a notte fonda. Laurent aveva avuto modo di partecipare a tornei, spettacoli teatrali, parate ed esibizioni militari, ed elaborati banchetti, il tutto coronato da varie battute di caccia.

Sua Altezza il Principe Ereditario Damianos si era dimostrato cortese e di piacevole compagnia e Laurent aveva ricambiato con altrettanta cortesia, come si addice al figlio di un re verso il fratello di un altro re. Tuttavia, non si erano mai addentrati in conversazioni private che includessero la loro storia privata e personale, e Laurent non aveva mai avanzato proposte circa attività pubbliche, né tanto meno private.

“Ma ciò avrebbe vanificato lo scopo di tale gioco", spiegò Laurent "che consisteva appunto nel riuscire prima di tutto a non essere scoperto.”

“Ci riuscivi?- chiese Damianos.

"Non all’inizio. Genalt mi prometteva un dono di mia scelta per ogni mia vittoria, ma ci volle parecchio prima che fosse costretto a regalarmi davvero qualcosa “

“E i doni che sceglievi, erano…”

“Libri, per lo più.”

“Ah, ovviamente.” ribadì Damianos.

“Mi accorgo che ho nostalgia di questa nostra scommessa” continuò Laurent “credo che mio cugino apprezzerebbe il gioco, ma qui mi manca il vantaggio che avevo in Vere, il fatto di poter esplorare il territorio e pianificare la mia strategia.” La sua voce aveva assunto ora un tono affettuoso e nel contempo Laurent aveva mosso il cavallo più vicino, un che di intimo nei gesti come a rispecchiare il divertito tono cospiratorio delle sue parole. “Ecco perché avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto”.

Damianos gli si rivolse, un sorriso che gli illuminò il volto e gli occhi scuri, e Laurent fu colto all’improvviso dall’assurdo pensiero che i capelli di Damianos avrebbero avuto bisogno di un taglio.

“Capisco. E come pensi di convincere Genalt ad allontanarsi dalle sue stanze?”

“Fol-sol,” rispose Laurent.

“E’ una metafora?”

“No. Non conosci nessuno che ci sappia giocare? E’ un gioco di Vere, ma è abbastanza popolare.”

Damianos annuì “Il consigliere Miltiades è un giocatore sfegatato.”

“Ottimo. Dovresti fargli pervenire l’informazione che Genalt ha una passione per questo gioco; se Genalt trova il giusto interlocutore, una volta che attacca a parlare della storia e della strategia di questo gioco, non si ferma più” continuò Laurent. “Poi accertati che gli chieda di vedere il suo set da gioco in avorio. E’ un pezzo d’antiquariato, e lui lo porta sempre con sé. Questo dovrebbe tenerlo occupato almeno per un’ora.”

“L’hai studiata bene” Il commento divertito di Damianos lasciò capire che apprezzava gli scherzi, ma in maniera semplice, poco incline agli intrighi.

Laurent, per un attimo, si chiese come ci si sentisse ad essere così.

“Domani mattina, allora” aggiunse Damianos “perché più tardi dovrò intrattenermi con la delegazione di Patras.”

“Temo di averti monopolizzato,” ribatté l'altro, abbassando lo sguardo per alcuni, calcolati, secondi. E venne ricompensato, un attimo dopo, quando lo alzò nuovamente, da un sincero sorriso.

Cavalcarono per un po’ in silenzio, oltrepassando il primo dei carri. Il sentiero si andava allargando man mano che la foresta cedeva il passo al terreno coltivato, e si intravedeva la collina sulla quale si ergevano gli edifici che formavano il palazzo.

“Non hai caldo?” gli chiese Damianos, come minimo per la terza volta durante il giorno.

Laurent si sentiva spiacevolmente accaldato ora che era tardo pomeriggio, e tanto più lo era quando il sole era alto. Nessuno avrebbe fatto commenti se avesse adottato uno stile di abbigliamento più locale, e lasciato i suoi abiti, di tessuto scuro e fittamente intricati di lacci, ben riposti nell'armadio, ma Laurent rappresentava Vere, anzi lui era Vere, per lo spazio di quei dieci giorni, e il suo vestiario serviva proprio a ricordarglielo, e ovviamente a rammentarlo agli altri.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Damianos, che si era slacciato la camicia, arrotolandone le maniche così da lasciar scoperti gli avambracci fin oltre il gomito. Le braccia del Principe di Akielos, forti ed abbronzate, erano incrostate di sporco. Laurent non si sarebbe mai abbronzato fino a quel punto, fino ad assumere un colore così scuro, con questo clima; molto più probabilmente si sarebbe arrossato fino a scottarsi. Un’altra buona ragione per insistere nell’adottare uno stile di vestiario che lo copriva dai polsi al collo.

“Sto bene”, rispose, anche lui per la terza volta.

Non si deterse la fronte; né si massaggiò i muscoli delle cosce, doloranti per la fatica dopo un giorno passato gran parte in sella. Era da una buona mezz’ora che gli prudeva il naso, ma si era ripromesso di resistere fino al suo rientro a palazzo, in cambio del più bel ninnolo in vetro di Akielos che avrebbe trovato al mercato.

Era un gioco.

Almeno, in buona parte.

  

“Sento di dovermi scusare per il comportamento di Kastor di ieri sera. Io non...lui di solito non si comporta così” affermò Damianos, accigliato “ritengo avesse bevuto troppo.”

Certo, ci sarebbero stati luoghi più appropriati dell’attuale posizione per questo genere di conversazione, sospesi a tre metri e mezzo circa da terra, a ridosso del muro dell’ala sud, precariamente abbarbicati al davanzale della finestra. Una densa fila di alberi li nascondeva alla vista di chiunque si trovasse a passare di sotto, ma rimaneva comunque il fatto che si trattava di due giovani di sangue reale che stavano sgattaiolando intorno al liscio muro esterno di pietra, simili ad un paio di comuni ladri.

(“Beh, nel caso stessimo ricreando le nostre infanzie,” disse Damianos “sono anni che non lo facevo, ma sono certo che le crepe sono ancora esattamente dov’erano allora”. Laurent, che si era prefigurato un’uscita decisamente meno avventurosa, smorzò una risata divertita e lo seguì attraverso la finestra.)

“Nulla di grave” rispose Laurent “Sono giorni di festeggiamenti. Sicuramente un po’ di ribalderia si può scusare”

Laurent aveva osservato attentamente il Principe Kastor, questi ultimi giorni, e ci aveva pensato molto anche, ponendovi ancor più attenzione. Specie per quel che concerneva Kastor in relazione a Damianos. I due, erede legittimo l’uno, fratello più grande e figlio illegittimo l’altro, sembravano essere in rapporti piuttosto buoni. Ma Laurent sarebbe stato pronto a scommettere che il comportamento di Kastor fosse più da interpretare come il momentaneo venir meno di una facciata di maniera, che per un attimo lasciava intravedere un preoccupante malanimo sotterraneo, che non come una bizzarria da ubriaco.

Ma sarebbe stato insensato da parte di Laurent farne parola, soprattutto perché avrebbe potuto essere interpretato come un’ovvia manovra atta a seminare discordia nella real casa. E certo non sarebbe stato saggio scoprire le proprie carte in una contesa di tale portata ancor prima che fosse palese il vincitore; addirittura ancor prima che la contesa stessa fosse palese. Di conseguenza, la situazione necessitava un attento controllo.

Una parte di Laurent, perfettamente celata, si ritrasse disgustata perfino all’idea che Kastor fosse venuto alla luce, per non parlare del fatto che gli fossero stati concessi una posizione ed un titolo riconosciuti a corte. Ma qui c’ era in gioco un’intesa politica da preservare. Le differenze culturali dovevano essere tollerate, almeno in apparenza.

Damianos posò per primo il piede sul davanzale di una finestra aperta che dava accesso alle stanze di Genalt. Si muoveva con l’equilibrio sicuro di un combattente. Laurent rammentò di averlo osservato gareggiare con la spada in uno dei tornei alcuni giorni prima. La sua bravura appariva evidente perfino entro gli stilizzati limiti del duello, ed era palese che il suo avversario non stava trattenendosi per far vincere il suo principe.

“Ecco, qui.”

Rimasto immobile per un attimo, Laurent prese la mano che Damianos gli offriva e a sua volta posò i piedi sul davanzale, quindi scese, sul pavimento. O meglio, atterrò sulla scrivania di Genalt, che era stata spostata sotto la finestra, per avvantaggiarsi della luce. Evitò per un pelo di rovesciare con lo stivale un calamaio, seguendo Damianos, poi si calò dalla scrivania, il salto attutito dal grande tappeto. Non c’ era dubbio, erano nello studio di Genalt.

“Kastor è preoccupato. Probabilmente in ansia per nostro padre.” Damianos riprese la conversazione di poco prima, “Non è più…giovane come un tempo.”

Non è in buona salute come un tempo, questo era il significato, pensò Laurent. Non era proprio un segreto. Chiunque con uno sguardo acuto avrebbe notato che i capelli di Theomede si erano fatti più canuti, il viso appariva più tirato, il suo passo più esitante di quanto non lo fosse un po’ di anni fa. E che, invece di partecipare ai banchetti, egli si ritirava a desinare nelle sue stanze piuttosto presto la sera.

Laurent era tutto concentrato nell’aprire cassetti, e si morse la lingua per non commentare circa la preoccupante confidenza con la quale Damianos sembrava propenso a discutere di cose così rilevanti come la declinante salute di suo padre con un alleato, certo, e di elevato lignaggio, ma pur sempre uno straniero, un estraneo in fin dei conti. Sarebbe stato tempo perso cercare di correggere questa ridicola franchezza tipica di Akielos, pensò Laurent, e certo non rientrava nel suo interesse frenare la lingua al principe, se quest’ultimo mostrava una certa propensione a lasciarsi andare a confidenze con lui.

“E’ palese a tutti quanto egli sia amato. Anche dal suo popolo” affermò, tornando a dispensare garbati, inani convenevoli.

Laurent poteva quasi avvertire la mente di Damianos che a fatica cercava di districarsi attraverso gli insidiosi passi della diplomazia, a cui non era avvezzo, alla ricerca di una qualche risposta. Egli aveva solo un paio d’anni più di Laurent, e solo recentemente i rapporti tra Vere ed Akielos avevano cominciato pian piano a farsi meno gelidi, dopo anni di sentimenti contrastanti, se non di vera e propria tensione; Damianos non avrebbe mai accondisceso ad incontrare i genitori di Laurent quando essi erano ancora in vita.

“Dev’essere un vero conforto per Auguste e te avere vostro zio vicino” questo fu quanto, come purtroppo c’era da aspettarsi, Damianos riuscì ad elaborare.

Laurent era piuttosto certo che lo sguardo benevolo e perspicace di suo zio si fosse posato sul trono di Vere da parecchi anni ormai, mentre ogni anno che passava quello spiraglio di possibilità che gli si spianasse la strada alla successione si restringeva sempre più; Auguste era già sposato da un paio d’anni, e da un momento all’altro avrebbe potuto arrivare l’annuncio che Helene aveva concepito un erede.

Laurent avrebbe passato la sua vita, se necessario, a lavorare nell’ombra per scovare e schiacciare gli intrighi di chiunque tentasse di rimuovere Auguste da quel trono.

Infuse al suo sorriso tutto il fascino che gli riuscì di trasmettere.

“Io e mio fratello siamo stati fortunati ad avere un tutore che possiede una tale abilità nell’arte di governare.”

Laurent aveva notato dei documenti in un cassetto a cui non avrebbe disdegnato dare una seconda occhiata, ma purtroppo sarebbe stato arduo farli passare per qualcosa di rilevante per questa scommessa. Adesso conosceva la strada per sgattaiolare dentro; avrebbe sempre potuto tornarci in un'altra occasione.

“Mi devo complimentare per le stanze che sono state messe a disposizione dei miei ambasciatori” disse.

Damianos si guardò attorno con una certa avversione che non fu abbastanza abile da celare. Le decorazioni dello studio erano opulente e sfarzose, molto più vicine al gusto di Vere che di Akielos; Lord Genalt soggiornava ormai da abbastanza tempo in queste stanze da averle fatte riadattare al proprio gusto, in modo da sentirsi a casa. In un palazzo in cui le stanze degli appartamenti tendevano più alla semplicità, con lucido marmo e legno scuro, Laurent riteneva che un lusso di questo tipo fosse qualcosa che richiedeva del tempo per essere apprezzato.

“Proviamo di qua” suggerì Damianos. Attraverso una porta socchiusa a metà si intravedevano le cortine ricamate di un letto ed egli vi si diresse.

Laurent lo seguì.

Il letto troneggiava nella camera di Genalt, sopraelevato rispetto al pavimento. Le cortine fittamente ricamate si intonavano al verde intenso del copriletto decorato da un caotico affresco di ricami, scene d’armi ed animali, e ricadevano su ogni lato del letto, fino a toccare il pavimento. Era magnifico. A Laurent sarebbe piaciuto passare le dita sulla minuscola trama dei ricami e ravvisare in ogni scena un’ episodio storico o mitologico.

“Voglio vederlo a portarselo via questo, attraverso quella finestra” osservò Damianos.

Un mezzo sorriso si fece strada sul viso di Laurent per un attimo. Distolse riluttante lo sguardo dal copriletto e si avvicinò al cassettone. Genalt era scapolo, e troppo vecchio ormai perché certi ornamenti preziosi si confacessero al suo gusto. La superficie di legno era ricoperta di scatole e piccole ciotole, molte di queste in vetro, il grazioso vetro screziato di Akielos. In esse, di tutto, dai semplici fermagli per il mantello ai dadi. Nell’angolo frontale del cassettone si ergeva fiera una scatola d’avorio con cerniere, simile nella forma ad un piccolo libro. Quando Laurent la spostò si sentì all’interno il rumore dei pezzi da gioco del fol-sol che si muovevano.

Laurent afferrò un pesante anello di metallo ossidato, con la superfice piatta simile ad un sigillo, decorato con un motivo di fiori a campanula.  “Questo dovrebbe essere sufficente. Lui…”

“Zitto” esclamò Damianos Era un tono di comando, basso e brusco, e Laurent suo malgrado si zittì. “Ascolta. No, giù!”

Laurent ebbe a mala pena il tempo di avvertire lo scatto di una porta, il suono di una voce nella stanza accanto, prima che l'altro lo afferrasse per il braccio e lo trascinasse a terra. Quindi, per metà rotolando, e per metà spintonandosi, i due finirono sotto il letto, nascosti dal copriletto ricamato.

Laurent era troppo esterefatto per muoversi. Damianos lo sovrastava di mezza testa, e aveva una corporatura più muscolosa della sua, e mai come ora ciò appariva evidente. In un certo qual modo egli lo stava tenendo bloccato a terra; una delle sue larghe mani premeva sulla bocca di Laurent e i loro volti erano vicinissimi, i corpi così pressati uno contro l’altro che Laurent faticava perfino a capire se il cuore che sentiva martellare contro le costole fosse proprio il suo.

“…interessarsene,” stava dicendo la voce. Era uno dei servitori di Genalt, e parlava con una delle guardie in corridoio. “E’ in camera da letto. Ci vorrà solo un minuto”.

In meno di un attimo, o così parve, il passo svelto del servo risuonò nella stanza, la attraversò, andando al cassettone, lì si fermò, e quindi si allontanò nuovamente, svanendo in lontananza.

Il rumore della porta principale dell’appartamento che si chiudeva delicatamente fu come il calare del panno rosso nel mezzo di un’arena di lotta libera, e risvegliò i muscoli bloccati di Laurent. Contorcendosi poco elegantemente si liberò. e scivolò fuori da sotto il letto, rimettendosi in piedi. Adesso aveva sufficiente spazio per respirare ed infuriarsi. Nella testa gli si agitava una convulsa riflessione, in un attimo formulava dei piani per scartarli un istante dopo, e nello stomaco sentiva un vortice di irritazione e una sensazione come di calore, qualcosa che assomigliava ad un languore, un anelito di desiderio.

“Oh,” Laurent non riuscì a frenare uno scatto. “Per poco … - ma perché devi essere sempre così abile?”

“Cosa?” Damianos, che si stava spazzolando gli abiti, si fermò.

Il senso del ridicolo riaffiorò istantaneamente in Laurent, che smorzò una risata. Tornato al cassettone, lasciò cadere l’anello nella ciotola smaltata in cui l’aveva trovato.

“Volevi che ci scoprisse,” affermò Damianos, scandendo le parole.  “Volevi che l’ambasciatore sapesse che eri nelle sue stanze. Tu” – e qui si fermò, e Laurent si voltò verso di lui, perché ora era incuriosito dalla sua reazione e voleva vedere la sua faccia.

Damianos ricambiò lo sguardo, l’aria risoluta, con un’occhiata che era in egual misura di apprezzamento e di attenta valutazione. “Sapevi che non si porta appresso i pezzi del fol-sol”.

Una parte di Laurent, quella parte ben nascosta che anelava all’attenzione, avvertì una scintilla di piacere, risalirgli fin nella bocca, come un sapore persistente; gli ricordava il retrogusto bruciante dell’idromele. Si sedette sull’orlo del letto di Genalt, e frenò l’impulso di appoggiarsi comodamente all’indietro con le mani.

“Dunque, per quale ragione mi trovo qui?” continuò Damianos “Sono sicuro che saresti riuscito benissimo da solo a farti cogliere sul fatto.”

Damianos sembrava più che in grado di ottenere le sue risposte proprio grazie alle sue stesse deduzioni anche nel caso che Laurent avesse taciuto, ma vi erano altre cose da considerare. Laurent, molto rapidamente, valutò le sue opzioni.

“Il tuo ruolo in tutto questo era di giurare e spergiurare che ci eravamo introdotti nelle stanze di Genalt per gioco. A causa di un’innocua scommessa. Genalt avrebbe intuito la verità, ma non sarebbe riuscito a smascherarmi.” Laurent gli lanciò uno sguardo obliquo. “Ma devo ammettere che non avrei mai pensato alla finestra come punto d’accesso. Ti sei dimostrato piuttosto utile, finchè non hai rovinato tutto.”

Non si prese la briga di assumere un tono irritato, e nemmeno l'aktro sembrava particolarmente turbato. Dai suoi occhi traspariva uno sguardo più penetrante del solito, per lo meno per quel che Laurent aveva potuto osservare finora, con un bagliore di intimo divertimento che si rifletteva nei suoi lineamenti.

“Davvero facevi questo gioco con tuo cugino, da piccolo?” O anche questa era una bugia?”

“Oh, ci giocavamo veramente,” rispose Laurent con nonchalance. “Solo che Genalt non si rendeva conto che stavamo giocando.”

Poi, si rese conto che Damianos non aveva formulato la domanda più ovvia.

Laurent seguì con un dito il piumaggio di un uccello ricamato con filo dorato. “Genalt è al soldo di qualcuno. Non so di chi, ma credo di non essere lontano dal vero nel ritenere che sia uno dei nobili che mi accompagna in questa missione.”

Damianos tacque per un attimo. Quindi, “Dovresti mettergli qualcuno alle costole”.

Laurent annuì,  “Lo sto facendo. L’obiettivo era scoprire da chi sarebbe corso a riferire una volta che avesse scoperto che avevo curiosato nelle sue stanze, assieme al principe di Akielos.”

L'altro rivolse un’occhiata eloquente al letto. “Sto iniziando a pensare che devo ritenermi fortunato che tu non mi stacchi una mano a morsi.”

Laurent sentì arrivare il rossore che stava per coprirgli il viso. Volse lo sguardo appena in tempo prima che una calda sensazione di formicolio e di irritazione verso se stesso gli salisse alle gote. La verità era che è stato totalmente preso alla sprovvista, e sorpreso, dalla reazione del suo corpo quando si era trovato schiacciato sotto il corpo di Damianos, al punto di dover improvvisare una scappatoia tale da farli sicuramente scoprire.

“Sono certo che i pettegoli sarebbero stati deliziati nel sentire tutti i dettagli di come siamo stati colti a rotolarci in calore in mezzo alla polvere,” affermò ironico, “Se fossi una donna, avresti potuto ritrovarti a dover organizzare in fretta e furia un altro matrimonio di convenienza."

“Ci sono altri mezzi per scoprire il mandante di una spia,” rispose Damianos. “Che cosa vuoi che gli dica?”

Ci volle un attimo perché il significato della frase si imprimesse.

Una parte della mente indaffarata di Laurent realizzò che davanti gli si stava aprendo un nuovo futuro. Non aveva mai creduto agli indovini, né che la lettura delle foglie di tè, del gocciolio della cera di candela o delle linee sul palmo della mano di una persona potesse svelare verità predestinate. Siamo noi a forgiarci la nostra vita, e lo facciamo agendo sulla base delle informazioni che raccogliamo sul nostro cammino. Questo è qualcosa che Laurent non aveva preso in esame, proprio lui che non tralasciava mai nulla.

Damianos di Akielos non era affatto complicato, vero, ma questo non significava che non fosse anche perspicace.

Se ne stava lì, in attesa che Laurent rientrasse nel gioco e decidesse quali menzogne far pervenire al misterioso padrone di Lord Genalt, tramite quest’ultimo e Damianos stesso, così da riuscire a scoprire chi stava agendo sulla base di false informazioni che non avrebbero dovuto essere in suo possesso. Una cosa Laurent non aveva considerato: la fiducia.

                                                       ***                                                    

Dopo vari giorni e ancor più numerosi banchetti, Laurent stava iniziando ad apprezzare il vino di Akielos, le cui varianti di bianco e rosso rispetto a quelle del suo paese sembravano l’una più pallida, l’altra più scura. Il vino rosso aveva inizialmente un sapore pungente come di ciliegie nere, poi si trasformava sulla lingua diventando dolce, così che ci si ritrovava a tracannare una coppa senza nemmeno accorgersene. Sebbene egli di solito in occasioni come questa non si concedesse mai più di due coppe di vino, aveva riscontrato di avere una certa propensione per il vino chiaro fatto con le uve di un vigneto che si trovava subito fuori Delpha, informazione che un consigliere col pallino dell’agricoltura era stato ben lieto di fornirgli. Questo vino sul palato suscitava la sensazione allappante della frutta con nocciolo quando è ancora acerba.

Agli schiavi del palazzo che servivano ai tavoli era ormai palese la preferenza di Laurent, tanto che non si preoccupavano nemmeno più di far arrivare fino a lui il vino rosso. Ma ciò non significava che non continuassero ad offrirgli tutto il resto. Sapeva come preservare il suo appetito in vista di innumerevoli portate, ma con tutta la buona volontà, c’ era comunque un limite a quante delizie locali di Akielos una persona potesse riuscire a gustare in un solo banchetto. Allorchè il vassoio di fichi caramellati nel miele e successivamente inzuppati in altro miele, gli venne posto sotto il naso, Laurent avvertì una sensazione quasi di nausea al pensiero di un cibo talmente stucchevole.

“No”, rifiutò, allontanando lo schiavo con un cenno della mano.

Alla sua destra era seduta Lady Charmion; ella aveva i capelli fittamente arricciati e una risata che possedeva il suono di due secchi d’acqua rovesciati insieme. Aveva continuato a bere vino rosso per tutto il tempo, e in notevoli quantità. “Ah, ma allora è vero che non c’è modo di indurvi in tentazione”, disse. Probabilmente convinta che la sua allusione fosse velata ma significativa. “Forse temete di rovinare la vostra snella figura, Vostra Altezza”.

“Bisogna essere cauti” rispose Laurent “Passo così tanto tempo in biblioteca.”

Per quasi tutto il banchetto Damianos era rimasto ad ascoltare il novello sposo della cugina, originario del regno di Patras, mentre questi si dilungava in un racconto che pareva senza fine. Ora però che il narratore si era buttato con entusiasmo sui fichi canditi, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca impiastricciata di miele, Damianos stava approffitando di questa tregua per origliare la conversazione che stava avendo Laurent. Infatti nel sentire quel commento si era girato verso di lui e gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata divertita, forse memore delle loro prodezze mattutine nello scalare finestre. Avevano rischiato seriamente di essere avvistati sulla via del ritorno, una volta lasciate le stanze di Genalt, allorché uno dei giardinieri di palazzo spingendo un carretto ricolmo di sterpi, era passato proprio sotto il filare di alberi; Laurent allora aveva premuto il volto contro la ruvida pietra, cercando di non sorridere in maniera troppo ovvia.

Certo nessuno avrebbe descritto Damianos come troppo snello, né tantomeno accusarlo di essere un nobile viziato e pedante. Lui somigliava più all’ideale di principe guerriero di uno scultore, alto ed attraente, col portamento di un soldato. Da quando si erano conosciuti, una parte della mente di Laurent aveva continuato a notare in cosa Damianos assomigliava a Auguste, e in cosa ne differiva. Damianos era prestante, con capelli ed incarnato scuri, mentre Auguste con capelli e carnagione pallide, assomigliava ad una colonna d’oro. Ma c’era qualcosa di molto simile nell’ atteggiamento di entrambi. Un che di risoluto e volitivo.

Nella sala i musici avevano cessato di suonare. Qualche attimo dopo, anche il brusio della conversazione si spense.

Laurent, che era rimasto troppo a lungo a fissare Damianos spostò la sua attenzione al centro dellastanza, dove ora era apparso il Custode degli Schiavi Reali, le mani strettamente congiunte in un gesto teatrale.

“Nobili Signori, nobili Signore, posso solo sperare che il banchetto non abbia saziato completamente i vostri appetiti, e che quindi questo intrattenimento possa, in qualche modo…ravvivare il palato.”

Questo suonava fin troppo sofisticato per gli standard di Akielos; non appena i domestici arrivarono con altre caraffe di vino, Laurent sollevò la sua coppa e finse di essere intento a sorseggiarne il contenuto, così che il livello del liquido non fosse visibile, e quindi evitare che la coppa gli venisse nuovamente riempita.

L’intrattenimento l’avrebbe fornito il gruppo di schiavi di palazzo che stava entrando, i visi chini, truccati in modo impeccabile, con quell’atteggiamento composto e schivo che tutti loro sembrano avere. Essi si disposero perfettamente immobili, come in un quadro. Nessuno di loro aveva addosso gran che, e la tintura dorata che adornava i loro occhi disegnava una linea che contornava le gote e scivolava giù come una serpe mansueta per tutto il corpo. Perfino i loro collari, se non li si guardava troppo da vicino, parevano niente più di un’estensione di quella pittura dorata.

Gli schiavi rimasero immobili in quella posizione così a lungo da suscitare un discreto mormorio di ammirazione per tutta la sala, alla vista della loro disciplina. Adrastus si inchinò leggermente, come a ringraziare del consenso, quindi ad un suo gesto i musici attaccarono una nuova melodia. Mentre prima, durante il banchetto, la musica di sottofondo era servita ad evidenziare l’assolo di kithara, questa melodia era dominata dai tamburi.

La danza iniziò lenta, poi i passi si fecero via via più veloci. Le esili, aggraziate figure degli schiavi si muovevano sinuose, piegandosi e volteggiando, le membra dipinte che sfioravano il danzatore accanto per poi allontanarsi nuovamente.

Laurent intuì che si trattava di una battaglia stilizzata. Riandò con la memoria alle antiche leggende di Akielos che aveva letto in passato, ma era difficile determinare se questo spettacolo volesse davverorappresentare un episodio di una qualche narrazione, o se semplicemente fosse da intendersi come una capricciosa suggestione mascherata da battaglia. Non c’erano arredi scenici o costumi che potessero suggerire l’identità di un personaggio o di unafigura storica, anche se effettivamente l’aspetto degli schiavi non era affatto uniforme: alcuni avevano la carnagione chiarissima, altri così scura che l’oro che portavano addosso riluceva come le stelle nella notte. E tra questi due estremi, vi erano tutta una serie di varie sfumature. Ma la loro simmetria appariva estremamente precisa, i loro corpi impeccabili. Nessuna cicatrice, nessuna macchia, nulla che potesse anche in minima parte sfigurare la loro bellezza. Quando essi simulavano il gesto di colpirsi, lo facevano con unmovimento appena avvertibile, che certo non avrebbe lasciato alcuna traccia sulla loro pelle.

Era tutto molto aggraziato; e, per quanto lo spettacolo portasse in scena sia violenza che sesso, il tutto appariva piuttosto blando. Una danza di seduzione.

Dopo un po’ la seduzione si fece più manifesta. Lo schiavo che incarnava l’eroe della battaglia aveva pelle lattea ed capelli lisci di un intenso color miele, che brillavano alla luce delle torce. Appariva evidente dalle sue fugaci occhiate e dall’angolazione del suocorpo che stava danzando per la delizia della tavolata principale, e non solo, dato che quando Laurent rivolse lo sguardo a Damianos, fu palese che tale esibizione aveva un obiettivo ancorpiù preciso.

Il Principe di Akielos sedeva appoggiato all’indietro contro lo schienale della sua sedia, le labbra socchiuse, anche se il suo non era propriamente un sorriso, il viso animato da un’espressione impudente ed intensa.

Ormai Laurent non avrebbe più dovuto sorprendersi del fatto che Damianos manifestasse così apertamente il suo desiderio, come per tutte le altre sue emozioni, ma il vederlo con i suoi stessi occhi gli fece l’effetto di un rivolo d’acqua lungo la schiena, e lo rese ancor più conscio della propria carnagione. No, non era nulla, e Laurent scacciò quel pensiero dalla propria mente.

Aveva già avuto modo di ascoltare da bocche rese ciarliere dal vino e desiderose di ostentare quanto sapessero dei pettegolezzi reali che l’Erede al trono era piuttosto generoso nel manifestare il suo apprezzamento del sesso femminile, ma al contrario non teneva stabilmente schiavi di sesso maschile nel suo harem, e difatti questo danzatore non indossava la spilla con la testa leonina che contraddistingueva gli schiavi dell’harem di Damianos.

Ma, di tanto in tanto, sussurravano quelle bocche…di tanto in tanto…

Lo sguardo di Laurent. adesso ora non era è più sullo schiavo, né su Damianos, ma si era spostato su Adrastus. Il Custode degli Schiavi esibiva sul viso la stessa gretta, calcolatrice espressione di un mercante nel mezzo di una contrattazione, mentre sposta cifre da una colonna ad un'altra. Ma qui, riflettè Laurent, c’era qualcosa di più della personale soddisfazione di qualcuno che vedeva apprezzato la propria abilità nell' addestramento degli schiavi dal futuro regnante. Forse la corte di Akielos non esponeva i propri intrighi alla stregua di un bracciale, orgogliosamente intricato ed avvolgente, ma nonostante ciò sembrava brulicare di segreti. Un altro paio di mesi quaggiù, e Laurent avrebbe potuto decifrare il significato di questi piccoli dettagli che stonavano, una volta messi tutti insieme; quali sotterranee correnti di intrigo e potere nascondeva questa superficie dall’apparenza così grossolanamente disadorna. Ma per ora, tutto quello che poteva fare era solo prenderne nota.

Lo schiavo dalla chioma dorata ora stava volteggiando in un turbinio di passi finali che lo portarono proprio al centro della sala, cosicché appena i tamburi raggiunsero il culmine e quindi tacquero, egli si ritrovò inginocchiato davanti al seggio di Damianos. Appena l’applauso si spense, il danzatore con un singolo, fluido movimento si rialzò dall’inchino, gli occhi bassi e un timido sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra.

Se fossero stati a Vere Damianos probabilmente si sarebbe sporto per offrire un dolcetto preso dal suo stesso piatto, che lo schiavo avrebbe mangiato dalla sua stessa mano. Ma qui si era ad Akielos, e come Laurent aveva già potuto osservare qualche notte fà, era compito dello schiavo offrire del cibo al suo signore, e non compito di quest’ultimo ricompensare l’altro.

Damianos si alzò ed in segno di apprezzamento, sia verso Adrastas, sia per la danza, levò in alto la sua coppa, imitato in ciò da ogni altro cortigiano nella sala. Laurent sollevò la coppa alla bocca, inclinandola, e lasciò che il vino sfiorasse le sue labbra chiuse.

Damianos, mentre tornava a sedersi, volse lo sguardo verso di lui, ed i suoi occhi, luminosi e accesi di piacere, incontrarono quelli di Laurent. 

Laurent cercò di rilassare le sue dita, che tenevano stretta la coppa come in una morsa.

Ma guarda, riflettè. E bevve il resto del vino.

Non sarebbe stato appropriato che lui si ritirasse nelle sue stanze troppo presto, ma c’erano comunque stanze e balconi al di fuori della sala dove si svolgeva il banchetto che potevano offrire un rifugio per conversazioni private, e ben altre attività che in Akielos tendevano a restare private, mentre in Vere, anche si fossero svolte in piena vista, a malapena avrebbero suscitato un battito di ciglia. Laurent resistette ancora per pochi minuti alle forzate allusioni di Lady Charmion che tentava di persuaderlo ad esprimere un’opinione sull’esibizione di poco prima, e quindi si dileguò in una stanza deserta. Questo luogo avrebbe potuto apparire quasi suntuoso, per i criteri di Akielos, con il suo pavimento decorato con un mosaico di vari colori.

Il brusio della sala arrivava fin lì, e riverberava sulle superfici di pietra possente; in effetti non era proprio il quieto nascondiglio che si aspettava, ma almeno era un po’ più intimo. I membri della guardia del corpo di Laurent che già avevano manifestato tutta la loro disapprovazione, almeno per quanto gli era concesso, quando durante la giornata egli si era dileguato, sottraendosi alla loro vista, per giocare a guardie e ladri, sicuramente ora si erano piazzati vicino alla soglia.

Quando sentì qualcuno entrare nella stanza, alle sue spalle, Laurent neppure si preoccupò di alzare lo sguardo dal mosaico.

“Se sei qui per ammonirmi di nuovo circa possibili sicari, Orlant, ritengo che ci abbiano già sufficientemente provato col cibo.”

"Bene," disse Damianos. “ Adesso posso dire che stai insultando la nostra ospitalità.”

Laurent ricompose il proprio viso e si girò. Il tono di Damianos suonava divertito. “Ora sai qual è il mio gioco preferito”, affermò Laurent “Sei qui per impedirmi di rubare qualcosa?”

“Se preferisci un tentativo di avvelenamento, potrei procurarmi dei fichi canditi”.

“Capisco. Il tuo obiettivo è quello di rovinare la mia linea snella.”

“Non credo funzionerebbe.”

Damianos si staccò dalla soglia e venne più vicino, ora a malapena c’era la distanza di un braccio tra loro. “E’ evidente che ti alleni così strenuamente con la spada che pochi dolcetti non farebbero differenza.”

Laurent sbattè le palpebre, ma non abbastanza in fretta da mascherare la propria sorpresa.

“Ci siamo stretti la mano,” spiegò Damianos, “più volte. Riconosco i calli che lascia il maneggiare una spada quando li sento al tatto.”

Buono a sapersi, anche se era difficile determinare se ciò rivelasse qualcosa più su di lui o su Damianos stesso, ma nondimeno era un’informazione di cui tener conto.

“Non sono nemmeno lontanamente bravo quanto Auguste, ma lui non vuole assolutamente che trascuri di allenarmi.” Laurent lasciò che una certa faceta riluttanza trasparisse dal suo tono. “Dice che posso leggere tutti i libri che voglio, purché sappia come difendermi.”

Non era proprio la verità. Non che Laurent sarebbe arrivato perfino a nascondere i calli dovuti all’uso della spada, ma si allenava duramente e a lungo, più di quanto non lasciasse intendere ad Auguste, perché questi non possedeva la capacità di fiutare gli intrighi, e non avrebbe visto nulla di male nel parlare con fierezza della bravura del suo giovane fratello con chiunque potesse invece prestarvi attenzione. Laurent mirava a diventare il coltello nascosto nella manica di Auguste, pertanto agli occhi della corte di Vere egli non doveva apparire nulla più di un innocuo studioso, almeno ancora per un po’. Solo due elementi della sua guardia personale, di una lealtà assoluta e legati al silenzio da un giuramento, sapevano veramente quanto Laurent fosse abile con la spada.

Damianos sorrise. “Non conosco molti capaci quanto Auguste.”

“No, infatti.”

“Potremmo organizzare un incontro, offrì Damianos,” non una di queste finzioni di pura apparenza. Un vero incontro.”

“Potrebbe risultare imbarazzante per te dover dare spiegazioni su come il fratello del re di Vere sia finito a terra sanguinante.”

“Se hai avuto Auguste come maestro, non puoi essere proprio così male.”

“Ti ho visto duellare,” controbatté Laurent, in totale onestà. “Finzione o no, tu sei decisamente migliore di me.”

Il silenzio tra loro era cordiale, e Damianos aveva continuato a sorridere per tutto il tempo, e questo silenzio mutò ora in qualcosa che Laurent avvertì chiaramente ma che non avrebbe potuto definire facilmente a parole.

Damianos sollevò una mano e toccò il viso di Laurent. Il suo pollice ne sfiorò appena l’angolo della bocca. L’orlo arrotondato delle sue unghie era delicato sulla pelle fine di Laurent, appena sotto la mascella,quasi sul punto dove il suo battito rispondendo al tocco, ebbe un soprassalto ed accelerò.

Laurent non ne fu scosso. Malgrado tutti i pettegolezzi della corte sulle preferenze sessuali di Damianos, Laurent non era cieco, e da giorni ormai ne stava assecondando le disinvolte e palesi attenzioni. Anche se era un po’ sorpreso che questa considerazione nei suoi confronti fosse sopravvissuta al raggiro fin troppo ben riuscito messo in atto per introdursi nelle stanze di Genalt. Non aveva la certezza che Damianos. avrebbe reagito in qualche modo, ma ciò nonostante si era preparato a fronteggiare questa possibilità. Conosceva l’arte del negarsi senza  offendere l’ego di qualcuno o ferirne l’orgoglio.

Ciò che lo sorprendeva era la sua stessa reazione a tutto ciò. Il fatto era che non avrebbe dovuto ripensare a come appariva il viso di Damianos mentre contemplava la danza degli schiavi, gli occhi socchiusi, il volto acceso dal piacere, e tantomeno avrebbe dovuto sentirsi mancare il respiro ora che Damianos lo stava guardando con la stessa espressione.

Non che Laurent mancasse del tutto di esperienza, ma finora era stato, come dire, misurato. Sempre circospetto.

Ed ora un lampo di desiderio lo stordì e Laurent cercò di reprimerlo, riflettendo e considerando che cosa avrebbe potuto perdere e cosa avrebbe potuto guadagnare se avesse ceduto, e se potevano esserci altri motivi in gioco oltre all’attrazione pura e semplice. E se si fosse trattato di una manovra per scoprire i suoi gusti, o di usarlo per arrivare ad Auguste e fargli del male, per compromettere in qualche modo Vere. Oppure avrebbe potuto trattarsi di una scommessa e Laurent avrebbe potuto rappresentare una sorta di ricompensa per Damianos, qualcosa di cui vantarsi ed accrescere la propria reputazione presso la sua stessa corte. Ma il Principe di Akielos aveva già dimostrato di non apprezzare molto i pettegolezzi. 

Il rumore fugace di una risata interruppe i suoi pensieri.

“La tua mente dev’essere un formicaio,” esclamò Damianos esasperato. “Non ho spalmato qualche droga sulle mie labbra, e non sto cercando di far ingelosire qualcuno. Ti sto offrendo un bacio, non un accordo politico.”

“Tu sei l’erede al trono di un regno ed io il rappresentante di un altro,” ribattè Laurent, “sarebbe da ingenui pensare che le nostre azioni siano senza conseguenze.”

Un fremito increspò le labbra di Damianos. Possedeva una bella bocca, piena, turgida ed insolente. Laurent si rendeva conto che stava notando questi particolari, e si tese, rigido ed immobile.

“Potevi semplicemente rifiutarti” proferì Damianos.

Non aveva un tono offeso. Una scrollata di spalle e si allontanò di un passo; era un invito rivolto a Laurent a rientrare nella sala del banchetto con lui. Tra un attimo avrebbe fatto un cenno allo schiavo dalle chiome dorate e dal timido sorriso. E tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, tra lui e Laurent; avrebbero goduto della reciproca compagnia per i due giorni che restavano di questa visita, Damianos sarebbe stato cortese e l’offerta non sarebbe stata ripetuta una seconda volta.

“Aspetta” ingiunse Laurent e Damianos si fermò, in attesa.

Laurent deglutì. Quello strano vino dal colore tenue gli aveva seccato la bocca.

“Non ho rifiutato.”

Il rumore dei passi di Damianso suonava leggero, nonostante non vi fosse alcun tappeto ad attutirlo. Non si avventò su di lui, ma neppure assunse un fare disinvolto. Percorse quei pochi passi che lo separavano da Laurent e si fermò, l’ombra della sua figura delineata dal fuoco che pareva sfiorarlo. I loro visi sembravano vicinissimi; ma in realtà c’era ancora dello spazio tra loro.

Laurent avvertì una scintilla di irritazione mista ad ammirazione. Damianos non possedeva un tatto particolare ma perlomeno era abbastanza accorto da capire che dare avvio a questa cosa significava acconsentire. Significa chiedere a Laurent di ammettere senza ombra di dubbio di desiderarlo.

Si trattava solamente di un bacio. Nulla che potesse determinare il suo futuro.

Si, forse un po’ avrebbe potuto influenzarlo, ma questo accadeva comunque, ogni volta che Laurent. muoveva un passo, faceva una scelta, s’inventava qualche nuovo gioco. Siamo noi stessi a determinare la nostra vita.

Posò una mano sulla nuca di Damianos, facendo scivolare le dita tra i suoi riccioli scuri e ispidi come seta grezza, e lo attirò a sé, finché le loro bocche si incontrarono.

All’inizio fu più un tentativo, pieno di esitazione: la bocca di Damianos si mosse lenta sulla sua, l’aria si colorò di suoni appena avvertibili, e dentro cresceva una brama che pareva nascere dalla parte più bassa della gola di Laurent, e lì bruciava, quasi lui avesse ingoiato una brace. In entrambe le loro bocche si avvertiva il sapore del vino e delle spezie del cibo.

Poi Damianos emise un fievole suono, a metà tra un sussulto e una domanda, e il desiderio trafisse Laurent intenso più che mai, facendogli perdere il controllo.Le sue dita si abbarbicarono alle ciocche dell'altro, difficile dire se deliberatamente o inconsciamente per un puro riflesso, e a quel punto Damianos posò una mano sulla nuca di Laurent e l’altra sulla sua schiena, in basso, attirandolo a sé. 

Il bacio iniziò come una serie di abili pressioni esplorative, via via più profonde. Le labbra di Laurent si schiusero un altro po’, mentre si lasciava avvolgere dal calore del corpo di Damianos, scivolando nella seducente vertigine di quella bocca, che aveva catturato la sua e la teneva prigioniera.

La sensazione che avvertiva nel suo petto era simile all’incrinarsi del dorso di un libro intonso, simile al lasciarsi cadere nell’acqua calda di un bagno in inverno e sentire la pelle quasi bruciare per il calore.

Adagio, mentre le sue dita lasciavano andare i riccioli di Damianos, si staccò da lui. Le mani di questi rimasero posate sul dorso di Laurent, un tocco fermo ed intimo, ma non rigido, così che egli avrebbe potuto scostarsi di un passo. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto voltarsi e andarsene.

Il respiro di Laurent si era fatto affannoso. Sembrava aver scordato come si respira, quasi dovesse costringersi ad espirare. Le labbra di Damianos apparivano umide ed arrossate.

Sono proprio certo che non siano drogate? Si chiese Laurent, assurdamente.

Nessuno dei due proferì parola per qualche minuto. Ripresero fiato, e non erano più così vicini al punto che Laurent avrebbe potuto avvertire il respiro di Damianos sul suo viso, ma in qualche modo era come se lo sentisse ancora. Non gli sfuggì il movimento del petto di Damianos, che si alzava ed abbassava. Notò le ampie spalle, i muscoli rilassati. E l’espressione di aperto desiderio sul volto, nel suo sguardo. Una carezza, appena percettibile attraverso la stoffa dei suoi abiti.

“Ti vorrei nel mio letto,” confessò Damianos.

“Lo vorresti?” ripetè Laurent, in tono risoluto.

Damianos avvicinò il viso, senza fretta. Il bacio divenne appassionato e il delicato tocco delle loro lingue che si sfioravano quasi insopportabilmente tenero. Laurent si sorprese a pensare: le mie mani stanno tremando.

“Si”, rispose Damianos, le labbra sulle sue. “E tu?”

Nulla di tutto ciò appariva pericoloso. Ma fu proprio questo ad allertare Laurent, mentre si irrigidiva, come una corda tesa tra gli alberi. Sapeva come affrontare il pericolo. Lui non voleva....

Cosa voleva lui? Basta, si disse. Sai bene cosa vuoi.

E’ necessario che tu decida, qui ed ora, se ne vale veramente la pena. Prendere o lasciare.

Laurent posò un lieve bacio sulla mascella di Damianos, ed avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio, sussurrò, scandendo le parole, impudente :

“Voglio che tu mi descriva che cosa vorresti fare a quello schiavo. Quello che ha danzato così meravigliosamente. E si, lo voglio anch’io. Voglio che mi porti nel tuo letto, tra le tue braccia. Voglio tutto quello che vorrai darmi.”

Damianos ebbe un sussulto. “Laurent..." la voce gli tremò, e Laurent si scostò, le mani saldamente strette davanti a sé, e sorrise.

“Allora?" aggiunse, “fai strada”.

La stanza aveva anche una seconda uscita oltre a quella che immetteva nella sala principale. Laurent seguì Damianos e silenziosamente si scusò con Orlant ed il resto delle sue guardie. Erano ormai abituati, a dir poco, alle lunghe sparizioni di Laurent, e se avessero pensato di non potersi fidare del principe di Akielos sicuramente a quel punto uno di loro sarebbe già riuscito ad escogitare una scusa per intromettersi.

Lungo i corridoi Damianos rispondeva con un cenno agli inchini e agli omaggi, e aveva rallentato il passo in modo che Laurent gli si affiancasse.

Quando furono sul punto di entrare nella sala che immetteva all’appartamento di Damianos, Laurent si arrestò e posando una mano sul braccio dell’altro lo fermò prima che questi svoltasse l’angolo.

Quindi si sporse e lanciò un’occhiata furtiva. Due guardie, con una sorta di indolente vigilanza che implicava che già da tempo sostavano lì e ancor più si aspettavano di dover restare a lungo, erano state poste di sentinella davanti alle stanze vuote dell’appartamento per tutta la durata del banchetto, che sarebbe andato avanti fino a tarda notte.

Damianos lo interrogò con lo sguardo, forse aspettandosi che Laurent in qualche modo tradisse un che di nervosismo o di turbamento, qualcosa che lasciasse intendere che aveva cambiato idea. Al contrario Laurent si sentiva ribollire di gioia pura all’idea della sfida.

“Ah” proferì Damianos,” non essere visti fa parte del gioco.”

“Possiamo sempre scalare la parete dall’altra parte”, rispose Laurent e a Damianos sfuggì una breve risata divertita.

“Potrei distrarli. Ti aggrada come sotterfugio? _”_

Laurent si produsse in un piccolo, delizioso inchino, e rispose con un gesto imperioso che sembrava dire “su, avanti!”

Le guardie scattarono sull’attenti all’avvicinarsi di Damianos , mentre Laurent che a malapena osava sbirciare da dietro l’angolo in cui si era appostato, si augurò di non dover restare in tale imbarazzante posizione così a lungo da doversi giustificare con chiunque si trovasse a passare di lì. Da quella postazione, inoltre, non riusciva a scorgere nitidamente i loro visi. Ma i saluti, immediati e rispettosi, erano esattamente quelli che ci si aspetterebbe da dei soldati che si rivolgono al loro comandante, e non traspariva alcuna esitazione dal modo in cui poi lo seguirono lungo il corridoio mentre egli parlava indicando qualcosa. Così facendo voltarono del tutto le spalle a Laurent, che approfittò di quel momento per avvicinarsi alla porta, il più cautamente e silenziosamente possibile.

Certo Damianos aveva ancora molto da imparare sull’arte del muoversi furtivamente; infatti i suoi occhi continuavano a guizzare in occhiate di sbieco, mentre seguiva il silenzioso approssimarsi di Laurent. Tuttavia, nessuna delle guardie si voltò.

Ma allorché la mano di Laurent si fu posata sulla maniglia della porta, questi si rese conto che tutto avrebbe potuto ancora fallire a causa di qualche deprecabile cigolio; tuttavia, evidentemente gli schiavi di palazzo dovevano essere molto zelanti per quel che concerneva la cura dei cardini delle porte: l’uscio della stanza si aprì verso l’interno quasi senza rumore, e Laurent vi si infilò.

Gli rimaneva poco tempo per guardarsi attorno, prima che Damianos riuscisse a sottrarsi alla conversazione, di qualsivoglia natura, che aveva ideato. Le stanze di Damianos apparivano totalmente differenti da quelle di Genalt: sobrie e spaziose, ornate di marmi che risplendevano alla luce del chiaro di luna che filtrava attraverso la finestra aperta. Un sentore di legno lucidato con unguenti era appena avvertibile, nonostante la fresca e delicata brezza che portava con sé una vaga fragranza di rosmarino mista all’odore del fumo. 

La stanza centrale era arredata in modo frugale con qualche cassapanca e bassi divani disposti attorno ad un tavolo ancor più basso. C’era una seconda entrata ad arco, e Laurent notò che questa dava accesso alla camera da letto. 

Egli si fermò sulla soglia. La vista del letto gli aveva riempito la mente di un groviglio confuso di immagini, caotico in questo silenzio, qualcosa di troppo travolgente per esser assorbito all’istante. Gli sovvenne il bacio di Damianos e ripensò a tutto quello che aveva sperimentato, a tutto quello che aveva visto, gli eccessi più estremi della corte di Vere. Dita che si insinuavano nelle bocche, olio che veniva versato, i sussulti quasi impercettibili di un ragazzo che veniva preso lentamente, la testa arrovesciata all’indietro, il susseguirsi incalzante delle spinte. Rivide Damianos nell’arena, la forza ben dosata ed esperta del suo braccio nel combattere, ed immaginò quel corpo bronzeo disteso su queste lenzuola, lucido di sudore per la fatica ed il piacere.

Dopo qualche attimo Laurent si appoggiò all’arco della porta, il viso accaldato premuto sul lucidomarmo freddo. Respirò a fondo, come a inalare il chiaro di luna, e rimase in attesa.

Solo, nella vasta stanza, avvertiva ancora sotto la pelle un senso di sfida che stemperava nella clandestinità della situazione. Questa avrebbe potuto essere un’occasione unica. In un momento come questo avrebbe potuto impossessarsi di un segreto, costruire una trappola, lasciare dietro sé una qualche prova come segno di vittoria.

Ma era anche conscio che stava cercando di distrarsi.

Era così teso che allorché qualcuno assestò un pugno, o forse era un calcio?, alla parete dall’altra parte del muro, sobbalzò all’istante, e quindi si irritò con se stesso. Se ne stava immobile, tenendo d’occhio le zone d’ombra nella stanza, pronto a tuffarvisi, se necessario. Le mura erano spesse; non riusciva a percepire neppure il minimo mormorio dall’esterno.

Poi, nemmeno un minuto più tardi, Damianos entrò nella stanza e lo raggiunse, ponendosi al suo fianco.

Laurent si girò, fronteggiandolo, così che ora era il suo dorso ad appoggiarsi al marmo, come in cerca di sostegno.

“Che cosa gli hai raccontato?”

“Io non posseggo la tua immaginazione, rispose Damianos, “per cui gli ho raccontato che ieri notte ho sentito degli strani rumori venire da quel particolare tratto di muro, come se qualcosa si stesse sgretolando. Abbiamo dato un’occhiata per controllare se c’erano delle crepe. Poi ho assestato un calcio alla parte, per capire se potesse esserci una cavità.” Le sue labbra ebbero un fremito, ed assunsero una piega sconsolata, “Devono aver pensato che ero ubriaco.”

“Ah, ma io ho vinto”

“Si” e ora la voce di Damianos era un soffio,” hai vinto”.

Le farfalle nello stomaco di Laurent non erano svanite, anzi, ora parevano agitarsi ancor di più, ma egli era convinto di aver ripreso saldamente controllo del suo corpo. Al punto che fu quasi infastidito quando Damianos abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, limitandosi a porgli una mano sulla spalla, un gesto che voleva essere di controllo e di conforto al tempo stesso, nel medesimo modo con cui Laurent l’aveva visto poggiare una mano sul collo di un cavallo, o accarezzare le ali dalle piume increspate di un falco. Laurent aveva avuto modo di osservare con quale grazia seducente gli schiavi adibiti ai piaceri carnali qui si assoggettassero ai desideri dei loro padroni, ma lui, no, lui non era affatto un giocattolo mite e trepidante che andava rassicurato in tal modo. Oh, certo avrebbe potuto fingere di esserlo, e gli sarebbe risultato facile, come girare le pagine di un libro. Ma questo era qualcosa che Laurent vuole fare per sé, e voleva essere del tutto stesso nel farlo.

“Se stai aspettando che mi complimenti per l’arredamento…”Laurent si abbandonò al tocco di Damianos, come ad un sostegno, sporgendosi verso di lui. Il bacio, volutamente, diventò quasi un morso, mentre Laurent afferrava con la propria bocca il labbro inferiore di Damianos e lo imprigionava tra i propri denti.

Damianos ricambiò con ardore, il corpo che barcollava, quindi si ritrasse, con un ansito di completo consenso. La mano sulla spalla di Laurent ora non era più meramente confortante; la sua presa si era fatta serrata, come se non riuscisse a fermarsi, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare.

“Mi stavo giusto chiedendo dove tenevi rinfoderati quegli spigoli affilati" considerò Damianos.

Damianos lasciò la presa, all’improvviso, e con la mano scostò delle ciocche dal viso di Laurent, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli, che Laurent portava corti, alla maniera di un uomo che stesse toccando della seta su una bancarella al mercato, incantato dal suo pregio.

Laurent avvertiva come delle lievi, piacevoli trafitture, come punte di spillo, quando le ciocche si impigliavano nelle unghie di Damianos.

“Ho sentito che ti piacciono i capelli biondi”, confidò Laurent.

“Ho sentito che tu sei molto esigente," ribattè Damianos,” immagina la mia sorpresa.”

Esigente di sicuro era la descrizione più garbata che Damianos poteva aver udito. Solitamente, un nobile di Vere diciannovenne, con l’aspetto di Laurent avrebbe avuto solo due opzioni ammissibili: prendersi un favorito, o proclamare di avere un amante. Ma questo non era il caso di Laurent.

“Perciò ti aspettavi una sfida.”

“No, rispose Damianos,” no, non mi aspettavo… non avevo previsto te.”

Dal suo tono traspariva un tale ovvio, sincere piacere che a Laurent venne spontaneo cercare col proprio viso la carezza della mano di Damianos e prenderne il pollice tra i denti per un piccolo morso affettuoso. Non confessò, nemmeno io avevo previsto te, ma sollevò il braccio mentre Damianos iniziava a slacciargli i polsini e per un attimo si sorprese di quanto fosse inverosimile tutto questo, perfino ora. Pensare che entrambi avrebbe potuto avere chiunque nei rispettivi regni, avrebbero potuto scegliere il meglio, e si erano ritrovati qui, insieme.

Damianos lo baciò nuovamente mentre armeggiava con i lacci dei suoi vestiti. La sua bocca era imperiosa e decisa, e Laurent aprì le proprie labbra e vi si arrese, proprio come col vino.

Ad interrompere il bacio fu Damianos che si lasciò sfuggire un vocabolo, di poche lettere, che Laurent non avrebbe dovuto conoscere, un’imprecazione nella lingua di Akielos, più adatta ad una caserma che agli affari di stato. Il giubbetto di Laurent, apparentemente, stava creando difficoltà.

“I convegni amorosi nel tuo paese devono durare il doppio del tempo” sbuffò Damianos, che finalmente era riuscito a sfilare un laccio dall’asola con uno scatto impaziente della mano.

“I grappoli che crescono sui pendii più alti sono quelli che hanno il sapore più dolce”, ribattè Laurent, nella sua lingua.

Damianos reagì appena con un battito di ciglia. “Questa non l’avevo mai sentita. Un proverbio?”

“Significa…”

“Tutta questa fatica significa che tu vali molto di più.” I suoi occhi erano di nuovo accesi, e le sue mani ora stavano trafficando con l’alto colletto della casacca di Laurent. Stava cominciando a capire dov’era il trucco, lavorando più velocemente. Appena il giubbetto e la camiciola che Laurent portava sotto di esso giacquero abbandonati sul pavimento, Damianos chinò il capo a baciargli il collo scoperto, e Laurent avvertì un’ondata di desiderio che gli scosse il corpo, come un corno che chiamasse alla caccia o il fragore di un tuono, così assordante nella sua insistenza da stordirlo.

“Tu” articolò Laurent, ma dovette fermarsi, per passarsi la lingua sulle labbra secche e celare l’incrinarsi della voce. Diede uno strattone alla camicia di Damianos per fargli capire che cosa voleva; non si era certo ostinato ad indossare la sua armatura di elaborato abbigliamento di Vere per poi finire per essere la persona più svestita nella stanza.

Damianos fece un passo indietro, e lo accontentò, sollevando la propria camicia sopra la testa. Ben diverso dalla pelle liscia ed immacolata degli schiavi, il torso di Damianos era cosparso di cicatrici. Sottili linee chiare attraversavano il torace abbronzato, e scendevano lungo i fianchi come fiumi su una mappa.

Una sorta di avida bramosia si era impossessata delle dita di Laurent, incalzandolo, e non si placò finché non giacquero fianco a fianco sul letto, le sue spalle nude adagiate sulle lenzuola che al tatto sembravano fresche come un rivolo d’acqua, con il braccio di Damianos che lo attirava a sé, la bocca di Damianos che si posava sulla sua mascella.

Era questo che desiderava, veramente. Ma senza la protezione dei suoi abiti, in questa inconsueta, intima vicinanza, dove la pelle dei loro corpi si toccava, i nervi di Laurent si risvegliarono in un impeto d’allarme.

“Fermati,” esclamò.

Damianos si ritrasse immediatamente.

Laurent si lasciò sfuggire un respiro; mosse le dita delle mani e dei piedi. Non sopportava questa sensazione, il sentirsi combattuto con se stesso.

Poi fu lui a riavvicinarsi, ad offrire la bocca al bacio, ma era estremamente conscio di tutto ciò che lo circondava: ogni rumore, ogni singolo capello che gli solleticava le orecchie. Appena la mano di Damianos gli sfiorò il fianco nudo, i suoi muscoli si irrigidirono nuovamente. Impossibile per l’altro non notarlo; egli si ritrasse di nuovo, senza protestare, mentre Laurent quasi si lasciò sfuggire un sibilo di frustato desiderio, e avrebbe voluto poter afferrarsi il cuore nel petto e costringerlo ad essere più ragionevole.

“Bene” affermò Laurent, allorchè il battito furioso del suo cuore si fu calmato.

"Stai prendendo tempo per trovare il momento e il ritmo giusto? Chiese Damianos, con un tono un po’ canzonatorio, “mi sembra sensato.”

Laurent inarcò le sopracciglia. ”Non sapevo avessi in mente una maratona. Avrei dovuto portare delle provviste?”

Damianos doveva aver avvertito la tensione che Laurent celava, perché di ritrasse ancor più, concedendogli un altro po’ di spazio.

“Laurent”, e la sua voce era calma, e affettuosa, nel pronunciarne il nome.

Discordanti desideri agitavano Laurent; dissimulare, o non dissimulare? C’era il desiderio di voler concedere fiducia, ma con la consapevolezza di quanto fosse folle farlo sulla base di prove così esigue, in un lasso di tempo così breve. Istintivamente avrebbe voluto chiudersi, o creare un diversivo. Allora si concentrò sul suo respiro e sulla sensazione dell’aria sulla sua pelle, cercando di orientarsi in un territorio sconosciuto, allo stesso modo di un uomo che seguisse un sentiero nella nebbia aiutandosi con una lanterna. Parlare era divenuto difficile.

“Non è nella mia natura buttarmi in qualcosa in modo avventato” affermò, misurando le sue parole come se offrisse delle scuse. “Lo so che lo scopo…lo so che si dice che l’intento è di….lasciarsi andare.”

“L'intento è di provare piacere, ribattè Damianos, “o pensi che io voglia farti fare qualcosa che non ti piacerebbe?”

Sollevò la mano dell’altro e ne baciò il palmo, e la leggerezza del suo tocco fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Laurent. Un altro bacio ancora, sul suo polso. E un altro ancora.

Laurent chiuse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi.

“No, ma se tu preferisci…forse non siamo compatibili.”

Quando aprì nuovamente gli occhi notò che Damianos lo stava scrutando, valutandolo, come uno spadaccino, e quindi con poche abili mosse lo inchiodò sotto di sé, come quando erano sotto il letto di Genalt. Laurent si sentì ardere come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato, e l’eccitazione era tale da risultare quasi dolorosa. Gli occhi di Damianos apparivano fissi ed incupiti, come se non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo. Laurent era conscio del suo collo, così esposto, del battito pressante del suo cuore; un istinto selvaggio lo attraversava ma egli riescì a dominarlo, unico segno che traspariva, l’incontrollabile agitazione delle sue gambe. Nel movimento i loro fianchi si sfiorarono, ed entrambi trattennero il fiato.

"Io credo che siamo compatibili" rispose Damianos. Il tono della sua voce era più basso, più rauco. "Continua. Detta tu il passo."

Laurent sollevò la testa, per quanto gli riuscì, e sfiorò lievemente con le labbra il collo di Damianos. Quindi scese sotto la mascella con furtivi, carezzevoli baci. Damianos chiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa, cedendo al silenzioso percorso della sua bocca, e quando le loro bocche si incontrarono ancora Laurent era già ebbro del sapore e dell’odore della pelle dell’altro.

Ora che questa frenesia sembrava essersi in parte placata, Laurent realizzò che avrebbe potuto facilmente sottrarsi alla presa di Damianos. Ad ogni passo questi gli concedeva una scelta, una via d’uscita. Questa consapevolezza sciolse definitivamente quel nodo che avvertiva in sé, lasciandolo libero e ardito.

Laurent si contorse facendo capire che voleva liberare le braccia, e piegò un ginocchio per far spostare Damianos di lato. Nel susseguirsi di questi lunghi, cauti baci, la sua mano percorse il petto di Damianos e scese giù fino a trovare i lacci dei suoi pantaloni, il palmo della mano premuto in una carezza.

Le bocche unite, il sommesso gemito di Damianos echeggiò nella bocca di Laurent, che lo afferrò ancor più saldamente, tracciando i contorni del suo membro finchè i fianchi dell’altro cominciarono a sussultare, premendo contro la mano di Laurent.

“Impaziente,” mormorò allora Laurent.

Damianos lo guardò. Il suo sguardo intenso era divertito e illanguidito da quello stesso calore che faceva sentire Laurent indifeso, ma desiderato, e lo accendeva della stessa brama.

Laurent sciolse i legacci, mettendoci più tempo del necessario, ed ecco, la sua mano avvertiva ora la calda consistenza del fallo di Damianos.

Il resto del corpo di Damianos sembrava avere una pelle più spessa, impenetrabile, nonostante i segni delle cicatrici, ma Laurent notò che in questo punto la pelle era fine e delicata, come se tutto il sangue e l’impazienza fossero più vicini alla superficie e anelassero alla pressione del suo palmo.

“Laurent” gemette l’altro, come in una supplica.

Ma Laurent aveva piani più elaborati per la serata che non un semplice scambio di simili favori, anche se i movimenti scomposti di Damianos tra le sue dita sembravano suggerire che avrebbe potuto concludere la cosa in fretta, se la sua presa si fosse fatta più insistente. 

Invece si limitò ad una stretta gentile, poi lasciò andare e rivolse la sua attenzione ai pantaloni di Damianos, ancora arrotolati attorno ai suoi fianchi e prese a sfilarglieli. Damianos lo baciò appassionatamente, riversando nella sua bocca un’imprecazione ancor più oscena, mentre lo aiutava. Subito dopo quelli di Damianos, sul pavimento poi finirono anche i suoi pantaloni, un’altra barriera che cadeva. Quell’affannosa tensione sembrava svanita, ma Laurent sapeva che avrebbe potuto afferrarlo ancora. Quello di cui aveva bisogno ora era un maggior controllo.

“Non mi hai ancora dato quello che voglio, esclamò, sedendosi sul letto.

“E cos’è che vuoi?”

Laurent contemplò il capo scarmigliato di Damianos, il sorriso provocante della sua bocca tumefatta dai baci. 

“Desidero che mi racconti che cosa immaginavi di fare mentre lo schiavo danzava per te. Quando avevi l’espressione di chi avrebbe voluto scoparselo proprio lì, in quel preciso momento, e al diavolo il decoro tipico di Akielos. ”

Laurent si sporse ed accarezzò il viso di Damianos, nel punto in cui le guance cominciavano ad irruvidirsi di barba corta ed ispida, sperando che non trasparisse il fremito di tenerezza che avvertiva uscirgli dal petto ed attraversarlo fino alle punte delle dita. E così la sua voce si ricompose in qualcosa di temibile.

“Voglio sentirvelo dire, Vostra Altezza. Esattamente in cosa mi sono cacciato, nel momento in cui mi sono infilato nel vostro letto?“ 

Laurent avvertiva il calore del viso di Damianos contro il suo palmo. Il suo volto era in fiamme, scoprì deliziato.

“Io non…non è esattamente qualcosa che puoi buttar fuori come se nulla fosse.”

“Lo so.” ribattè Laurent e le sue dita picchiettarono la gota accaldata, un gesto a metà tra un buffetto ed uno schiaffo. Quindi si ritrasse, e si mise comodo sul grande letto appoggiandosi ai cuscini, il lenzuolo aggrovigliato in grembo.

“Ma tu ci proverai. Perchè io lo voglio.”

Il cuore gli martellava nel petto. Non aveva nemmeno la metà della sicurezza che voleva far credere, ma quest’arma gli serviva. Damianos aveva l’esperienza dalla sua, mentre tutto quello che Laurent aveva era il fatto che la licenziosità non lo metteva a disagio, e la sua abilità nel trarre vantaggio dall’autocontrollo di Damianos. Quell’ autocontrollo che era un tratto tipico della sua gente.   

“Ho pensato …”riprese Damianos con un sospiro, “no, nessun dettaglio specifico.”

“Beh, trovali” ordinò Laurent.

L’altro rispose al suo tono di commando con un minuscolo cenno del capo.

E Laurent gli sorrise, sentendosi come un uomo in groppa ad un cavallo non ancora domato.

“Pensavo a….a che sapore avrebbe avuto la sua bocca” confessò Damianos.

“Mi ha sorriso, e questo mi è piaciuto. Ho pensato che avrei voluto vedere se la pittura del suo corpo sarebbe rimasta sulle mie lenzuola. Cosa e quanto ci sarebbe voluto perché accadesse.”

Laurent inarcò le sopracciglia, come volesse garbatamente incoraggiarlo.

Allora Damianos alzò il mento, e la sua bocca assunse una piega ostinata che ebbe l’effetto di riversare una scarica di calore all’inguine di Laurent, mentre il suo membro fremeva sotto gli strati di lenzuola. L’espressione di Damianos prometteva una rapida vendetta.   

A Laurent sovvenne nuovamente che Damianos doveva essere abituato a portarsi nel letto gli schiavi, addestrati com’erano all’obbedienza, adorabili e così innocui nella loro disarmante semplicità così come lo era la loro danza, senza alcuna traccia del temperamento e del carattere che rendevano così ricercati i favoriti a Vere, qualità che li spingeva a testare i limiti entro i quali potevano spingersi.

In questa stanza, in questo letto, entrambi erano abituati a dare ordini e ad essere obbediti.

“Pensavo che avrei potuto farlo inginocchiare, piegarlo, e prendermi il mio piacere. Si sarebbe lasciato prendere…,” continuò Damianos, e la sua voce era più ferma ora, inarrestabile. “Completamente, e… e lo avrei tenuto così, sarei rimasto dentro di lui così, finché non mi avesse supplicato di farlo venire con la mia mano.”

Laurent sentì che stava lentamente, inesorabilmente arrossendo.

“Oh,” riescì ad articolare.

E Damianos lo incalzò “Laurent, ti desidero.”  

Il polso di Laurent giaceva sul groviglio di lenzuola e Damianos lo afferrò, avvicinandosi. Le sue dita premevano sui muscoli del braccio di Laurent come se fossero le corde di una kithara. Allorchè la sua presa si rafforzò, le mano di Laurent si ripiegò su se stessa e le sue dita si chiusero in un gesto d’involontario invito.

“Oh,” ripetè Laurent.

Damianos lo staccò dai cuscini e lo spinse sotto di sé. Le sue mani ancora una volta si insinuarono nei capelli di Laurent, incorniciandone il viso, e tenendolo saldamente così da poter prendere possesso della sua bocca con appassionati, sinuosi movimenti della sua lingua. Era piacevole, davvero piacevole, languido e intensamente struggente come quando l’estate è al suo massimo e le giornate sembrano interminabili. Laurent, stordito dal desiderio, si avvinghiò al collo di Damianos, fremendo nel calore madido dei loro corpi che si fondevano uno con l’altro. Continuò a muoversi, così, finchè Damianos non si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Laurent conosceva il potere che si poteva trarre da cose importanti: moventi e punti deboli. Strategia. Fol-sol.

Questo era un genere di potere più modesto, ma che lo appagava allo stesso modo. Non aveva in mente obiettivi grandiosi. Il suo potere risiedeva nel far apparire quello sguardo di disarmata felicità e desiderio; l’abilità nel far fremere la pelle, e nel far sì che quel corpo possente si piegasse tra le sue mani.

E proprio perché aveva questo potere, era inevitabile, alla fine, che ne rimanesse anch’egli intrappolato in un certo qual modo, e si lasciasse andare quando Damianos accarezzò le sue natiche con la mano. Le sue gambe si aprirono, le anche si sollevarono.  Damianos fece scorrere un dito su di lui, una lieve carezza tentatrice, e il membro di Laurent ebbe un fremito in risposta, imperlandosi di sperma.

“L’hai già fatto prima?”

Laurent abbassò il capo un attimo per riprender fiato. Una miriade confusa di immagini inequivocabili si riversarono nella sua mente e fu come se dovesse chinarsi per riuscire a affrontarle, come quando si cercava di afferrare con le mani una palla che si avvertiva più pesante di quanto non apparisse.

“Qualcosa con le dita", confessò "niente di più.” 

A Damianos sfuggì un mormorio, qualcosa a metà tra il pensieroso e il premuroso, mentre con il palmo poderoso della sua mano accarezzava l’anca di Laurent scivolando giù lungo la curva della natica. Le membra di Laurent anelavano a lasciarsi andare, così che il suo corpo potesse adagiarsi completamente sul letto, per essere accarezzato millimetro dopo millimetro dal tocco deciso di Damianos.

“Non dobbiamo farlo per forza”, bisbigliò Damianos.

“Te l’ho detto. Voglio tutto quello che sei disposto a darmi.”

Damianos si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò, lieve. E già tutto suonava più familiare, come gli esercizi più elementari quando si inizia a tirar di spada, che a forza di provare si fissano nei muscoli come se li si avesse eseguiti centinaia di volte e li si ripeterà un centinaio di volte ancora.

“Qui, in Akielos, la prima notte è un evento speciale. Gli schiavi vengono preparati per mesi.”

“Per quanto mi senta lusingato da questo incantevole paragone – ribattè Laurent – non credo che avremmo a disposizione tutto quel tempo.”

Damianos accennò un sorriso divertito, e scese dal letto per andare a rovistare tra i minuscoli oggetti disposti sul un tavolino lì vicino. 

Laurent si sollevò appoggiandosi al gomito per guardarlo. La prestanza del corpo di Damianos appariva ancor più evidente da quella breve distanza, ora che Laurent poteva contemplarlo in tutta la sua magnificenza. Non era esageratamente muscoloso come alcuni dei gladiatori che si erano esibiti nei giorni precedenti, ma perfettamente proporzionato. C’era una cicatrice che Laurent non aveva notato prima, in alto, sulla parte posteriore della coscia, più pallida delle altre, il ricordo di una ferita più profonda.   

“Quando hai finito, vuoi controllarmi anche i denti?” asserì Damianos, senza nemmeno voltarsi.

“Se ti può far sentir meglio, sappi che a Vere potresti valere una discreta somma. Anche solo per la novità che rappresenteresti.”

Quando Damianos lasciò perdere quel che stava cercando e si girò di nuovo verso il letto, Laurent era pronto; sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche secondo, poi deliberatamente, impassibile, spostò gli occhi verso il basso.

“No, mi correggo…una notevole somma.”   

“Non riesco a trovare dell’olio, il tono di Damianos suonò petulante, come quello di un adolescente. “Ero certo che gli schiavi ne tenessero…” si voltò nuovamente e riprese la sua ricerca, mentre esaminava gli oggetti e poi li riponeva. Sembrava un ladro, ma dall’aria alquanto indecisa.   

“Di solito I tuoi amanti lo portano con sé?”

Damianos sbuffò esasperato, “I miei amanti di solito non pretendono di sgattaiolare nelle mie stanze per il puro gusto di farlo.”

A Laurent venne da ridacchiare; perché solo così avrebbe potuto definirsi quello che avvertiva scaturirgli dal petto e salirgli fino alle labbra. Ma si frenò.

Scese dal letto, si avvolse addosso un lenzuolo e si diresse verso l’atrio. Quindi andò alla porta e la aprì.

Le guardie lì appostate si voltarono di scatto appena sentirono il rumore della porta che si apriva. Una in particolare fu più veloce rispetto all’altra, e gli occhi quasi gli schizzarono dalla testa nel Vederlo. Dalla sorpresa rimase a bocca spalancata. Ma Laurent lo inchiodò con lo sguardo più distaccato ed impenetrabile che gli riuscì, e allora i due soldati scattarono sull’attenti, talmente immobili che ci si sentiva a disagio anche solo a guardarli.

“Vostra Altezza” esordì uno dei due, impappinandosi.

“Sua Altezza il Principe Ereditario" rispose calmo Laurent" si trova nella necessità di reperire dell’olio.”   

Anche questo era un gioco, ed era un tipo di gioco a cui Laurent raramente perdeva. Inarcò le sopracciglia, assunse un’espressione impassibile, e restò in attesa.

Il lenzuolo in cui si era avvolto, molto lentamente, stava iniziando a scivolargli giù da una spalla.

Il viso del soldato si imporporò, mentre accennava un saluto militare. “Provvedo…provvedo subito, Vostra Altezza.”

Uno scambio di sguardi con l’altra guardia, come a chiedere aiuto, e l’uomo sfrecciò via lungo il corridoio, anche se era troppo ben addestrato per lanciarsi in quella che altrimenti sarebbe parsa una corsa.   

Laurent richiuse la porta e tornò verso Damianos, che appariva stupito quasi quanto le guardie.

“Ecco fatto” affermò Laurent “ adesso hanno tutti gli elementi per dibattere su chi fotterà chi. Però non credo che ci siano molte probabilità a mio favore.”

“Tu" cominciò Damianos, "sei….” e scoppiò a ridere."

Laurent avvertì il sorriso che si stava facendo strada sul suo viso, un sorriso che veniva da dentro, sincero, e cercò di nasconderlo con il dorso della mano. Damianos lo aveva bloccato contro lo stipite, ed ora gli afferrò il polso e lui cercò di divincolarsi, come in un gioco, ma naturalmente Damianos avrebbe sempre avuto la meglio in questo genere di giochi, dove ciò che contava era la pura forza fisica.   

Ma allorché Damianos riuscì a scostare la mano dal suo viso, intrappolandola in alto, al di sopra della testa di Laurent, tenendola premuto contro la soglia, questi nel frattempo aveva già trasformato il proprio sorriso in un’espressione non troppo rivelatrice dell’inevitabile affetto che ora avvertiva. E gli venne da pensare: questo mi lascerà un livido. Questa considerazione sembrò colpirlo allo stomaco, in qualche modo, e a accentuare la sua erezione più che mai, in maniera quasi dolorosa.

Damianos catturò la sua bocca in un bacio tale che in pochi attimi lo portò a gemere sommessamente, con le dita della sua mano libera che sembravano allentare la presa là dove trattenevano il lenzuolo. Tuttavia questo rimase al suo posto, solo perché il corpo nudo di Damianos premeva contro di lui, solido e tenacemente saldo come la porta alle spalle di Laurent, mentre egli avvertiva l’erezione di Damianos premuta contro la sua attraverso un etereo strato di stoffa.

 Il tempo sembrò quasi fermarsi, ma più verosimilmente era passato solo un attimo, ed ecco che si sentì un bussare discreto, anzi, imbarazzato, alla porta; l’equivalente di qualcuno che si stesse schiarendo la gola. Laurent ne avvertì le vibrazioni contro la schiena, come fossero veloci colpetti di nocche sulla sua spina dorsale. Ormai era talmente eccitato che qualsiasi sensazione, o quasi, sarebbe parsa piacevole, ma il rammentare bruscamente che, a nemmeno un metro di distanza, c ‘erano altre persone lo riportò velocemente giù dall’immaginaria collina che i suoi nervi sovreccitati stavano scalando con entusiasmo.

Damianos interruppe una sessione di baci focosi ed appassionati che sembrava senza fine, e lo fissò con uno sguardo ferino, come se avesse perfino scordato il suo stesso nome; come se avesse scordato ogni altra parola. 

“Posso?” chiese Laurent.

Damianos lasciò andare la mano che gli teneva intrappolata, – e lui avvertì un formicolio, ora che il sangue aveva ripreso a scorrere, poi si sporse di lato, mentre Laurent spostava il proprio corpo in avanti così che lui potesse socchiudere la porta.

“Grazie, Timon” Damianos si schiarì la gola prima di parlare. “Si. Questo può … bastare.”

La porta si richiuse.

Il lenzuolo non opponeva più resistenza, e scivolò giù, ammucchiandosi sgualcito tutt’intorno alle caviglie di Laurent. 

La bocca di Damianos si socchiuse appena, mentre si mordeva il labbro superiore, e sul viso gli apparve un’inconscia espressione di puro, elementare desiderio che fece venire le vertigini a Laurent, e gli fece battere forte il cuore nel petto. Quando l’altro lo prese tra le braccia, Laurent avvertì la superficie fredda e liscia della fiala che egli teneva stretta tra le dita.

Con un gesto improvviso, le mani di Damianos scesero lungo il dorso di Laurent , pelle su pelle, accarezzando le scapole, proseguendo lungo la schiena e seguendone la linea, mentre lo attirava a sé. Poi gli afferrarono i fianchi, accarezzandogli le natiche. Non c’ era nulla che li dividesse ora. Nessun lenzuolo, nessuna parola, nessun spazio. Damianos fece ondeggiare i loro corpi uniti, una, due volte, e Laurent ebbe un sussulto. Poi con una leggera spinta Damianos lo spinse di lato.

 “A letto,” la voce di Damianos era rauca dal desiderio.

Per un folle attimo Laurent considerò l’idea di strappargli la fiala di mano e farsi scopare contro il muro, ma ora stava iniziando a sentire freddo, lì fermo, e poi quel letto appariva davvero invitante. Magari domani.

“Mani e ginocchia, vero?” chiese Laurent.

“No, non devi…”

“Lo so.”

E una parte di sé osservò: lo stai facendo di nuovo. Cambiare prospettiva, vederlo come un gioco, perché ciò lo rende più facile. 

Ma Laurent non aveva ancora un’età in cui l’idea di essere scopato avrebbe potuto causargli una certa vergogna, e poi questo era Akielos, e in questo paese l’idea di virilità legata all’atto non aveva lo stesso significato, né lo stesso impatto che a Vere. D’altro canto, quel che era giusto era giusto: era stato lui ad instillare questa fantasticheria in Damianos, e qualcosa lo spingeva a portarla fino in fondo. Era stata sua l’idea di prendere il posto di chiunque l’altro potesse immaginare di prendersi in questa circostanza e renderla propria.

“Prima di tutto, con le dita” asserì Damianos, deciso, quando lo raggiunse sul letto.

Il rumore della fiala che veniva aperta, allorché il minuscolo tappo ne venne tolto, parve assordante a Laurent. Le sue dita tracciarono il percorso increspato di un filo sul lenzuolo sotto di lui, nella speranza che questo piccolo esercizio di concentrazione riuscisse ad arrestare quella sensazione di cedimento che avvertiva alle ginocchia.

Non stava mentendo, questo l’aveva già fatto in precedenza, ma come uno spruzzo d’acqua gelida sul viso, il primo dito che si insinuò fu sufficiente a disorientarlo, mentre il suo corpo si irrigidì.

"Stai…”

“Sto bene” rispose Laurent.

Damianos si era fermato, in attesa. Non tolse il dito, ma non ne aggiunse un altro. Con l’altra mano ora accarezzava la parte bassa della schiena di Laurent, tracciando piccoli cerchi, mentre questi inspirava e lentamente stava cercando di rilassarsi.

Incredibilmente, era quasi un sollievo. Laurent aveva cominciato a temere di essere così vicino al limite da non riuscire a portare a compimento nessuna delle fantasie descritte da Damianos. Ora invece, per quanto ancora piuttosto eccitato, l’urgenza che avvertiva nello stomaco era meno pressante, e il suo corpo non era più teso come un arco pronto a scattare.

“Si, così…continua così.”

Damianos fù più lento con il secondo dito, usando più unguento di quanto fosse davvero necessario, a parere di Laurent. Lo aprì con cautela, e a un certo punto, mentre la seconda nocca si insinuava, Laurent avvertì lungo la schiena come un fremito di luce e un calore che si irradiò in tutto il suo corpo; appoggiò la fronte sulle mani contratte, mentre gli sfuggiva un gemito.

 “Parlami” lo esortò Damianos.

“Forse se…ohhh, forse se tu continui...”

Damianos rise, probabilmente sollevato dal fatto che il silenzio di Laurent non sottendesse sentimenti contrastanti. Le sue dita iniziarono un lento, progressivo ritmo, avanti e indietro, e Laurent, ridotto ad una massa liquida di desiderio ardente, avvertì la propria bocca che mordeva la sua mano, le ginocchia che puntavano contro il letto, simili a scabre rocce scaldate dal sole. La sensazione che provocavano dentro di lui le dita di Damianos, consistenti e pressanti, aumentava ad ogni singolo, viscoso movimento.

Dita rese forti dall’uso della spada, gli sovvenne d'improvviso.

Si morse la lingua, così forte da avvertire quasi il sapore del sangue.

Le dita dell’altro ora si muovevano più agevolmente, e Laurent non avvertiva più alcun disagio; rimanevano solo la consapevolezza ed la tensione dell’eccitazione, ed il sobbalzare quasi doloroso del suo membro contro il suo stomaco. A questo punto Damianos versò altro unguento…ridicolo…possibile che la fiala ne contenesse così tanto? Laurent lo sentì scivolargli sulla la pelle delicata delle cosce, e la mano di Damianos ne era intrisa fino al polso mentre insinuava il terzo dito.

Laurent lo urtò con la schiena, mentre con aspri singulti tratteneva un minimo di autocontrollo ed invocava “dai, dai”, e il suo intero corpo sembrava prender fuoco per l’impazienza. 

“Si, voglio…” iniziò Damianos, ed era chiaro dal tono rauco della sua voce che era ormai prossimo al limite. Un’ondata di appagamento si riversò in Laurent a quel suono, e nel constatare come tremasse l’altra mano di Damianos, prima che gli riuscisse di dominarsi, posandola sul fianco di Laurent. Erano uniti in tutto questo.

Laurent non riescì a trattenere un flebile gemito quando l’altro ritrasse le dita, ma quel seducente tormento sembrava finalmente giunto al termine. Tutto quello che desiderava in questo momento, ciò che veramente voleva, era sentire il membro di Damianos premere contro il suo orefizio. Voleva accoglierlo in sé, ed in questo dare qualcosa di sé. 

Damianos appoggiò la fronte contro la sua schiena mentre cominciava ad entrare e al contempo posò l’altra mano, le dita spiegate a ventaglio, contro lo stomaco di Laurent, per sostenersi, ma anche per rassicurarlo, e a Laurent parve che tutti i suoi nervi si fossero rifugiati in quell’angusta parte del suo corpo imprigionata tra la mano di Damianos e il suo membro, che avvertiva enorme dentro sé. E che li lo squassassero, agitati.

Una volta entrato completamente, Damianos si fermò; si ritrasse appena, quindi spinse di nuovo, cautamente. E si fermò ancora.

“Ora sei tu che te la prendi comoda...” riuscì ad articolare Laurent, con tono assolutamente petulante.

“Lo sapevo che avrei dovuto imbavagliarti” rispose l’altro, e questo fu sufficiente a far sussultare il corpo di Laurent tra le lenzuola. 

Damianos si mosse, ma così lentamente che sembrò durare all’infinito. Era accorto, delicato, mentre la sua mano accarezzava l’incavo sotto la gola di Laurent, umido di sudore, scivolando poi quasi impercettibilmente lungo la sua schiena, e scorrendo tra i suoi capelli, più e più volte. Aveva trovato un ritmo che gli si confaceva e vi spinse anche Laurent, con delicatezza, un ritmo fatto di lente, brevi spinte che arrivavano al punto giusto, scatenando abbaglianti brividi luminosi nel corpo dell’altro ad ogni affondo.

 Ma ogni volta che Laurent avvertiva che stava scivolando verso il baratro, Damianos rallentava, appena, quel poco che bastava per non lasciarlo cadere oltre. Laurent era sempre stato convinto di essere piuttosto abile nel padroneggiare l’arte del posporre la propria gratificazione, ma questo era davvero tutt’altra cosa.

Si sentiva circuito, irretito, e seppure una parte di sé vi si ribellasse, digrignando i denti, sentiva che stava iniziando a lasciarsi andare.

E a quel punto Damianos posò un bacio ardente sulla sua spalla, e mentre gli sfuggiva un gemito, esalò in tono affannoso, “Devo…”  e qualcosa sembrò spezzarsi, allorché l’affondo successivo lo spinse in Laurent con una differente angolatura, e tutto il corpo di questi parve quasi cedere all’ondata di piacere estremo che ne scaturì.

 Le mani di Damianos premute sulle sue gli tenevano piegate le braccia e bloccati i gomiti, così che i suoi fianchi si sollevavano, assorbendone le spinte.

Damianos stava penetrando in lui, più profondamente ad ogni spinta, aumentando il ritmo, finché Laurent avvertì la forza insita in ogni movimento in tutte le sue membra, e piegò il volto per soffocare i suoi gemiti strozzati contro la pelle della propria spalla.

Laurent ora era solo pelle. Aveva spasimato per mesi, per anni. Era come un pezzo di metallo rovente estratto dalle braci, immobile nella presa delle tenaglie e sotto i colpi del martello, incapace di far altro se non piegarsi e mandar bagliori.

Poi le mani di Damianos si contrassero, le sue dita si intrecciarono con quelle di Laurent e le afferrarono, e mentre il suo corpo sussultava nell’orgasmo, e gli sfuggì un lungo, flebile gemito, il viso premuto contro il collo dell’altro. Laurent avvertì questo gemito in ogni sua fibra, nel petto di Damianos che premeva contro il suo, e allo stesso tempo dentro di sé, nel profondo.

Anch’egli era al limite, così vicino, e sentiva un disperato bisogno di toccarsi, ma Damianos gli teneva entrambe le mani.  

Il movimento di Damianos che si ritraeva, lasciando il suo corpo, risultò doloroso e meraviglioso al tempo stesso. Laurent fu sul punto di dire qualcosa, forse ordinare, o forse, si, forse supplicare l’altro di toccarlo, quando quest’ultimo gli lasciò andare le mani e lo girò supino.

Laurent aveva gli occhi coperti dai capelli, incollati alla fronte intrisa di sudore e il viso di Damianos, stravolto, gli occhi ardenti, incupiti, gli apparve come in un lampo. Poi Damianos si chinò sul suo corpo, premette i pollici negli incavi dei suoi fianchi, e lasciò andare un profondo respiro.

Ora il membro di Laurent era così sensibile che gli sembrava di avvertire perfino il minimo alito d’aria. Appena Damianos lo avvolse con le labbra, a Laurent involontariamente sfuggì un gemito strozzato, a metà tra un singulto e un sussulto. Cercò di dominarsi, di controllare il proprio respiro, affannosamente, mentre con gli occhi appannati fissava l’altro chino su di lui.

“Damianos” ed era la prima volta, quella sera, che pronunciava il suo nome. 

Si riversò dalle sue labbra, contro la sua volontà, il suo accento che ne alterava la pronuncia, “Damianos” e fulmineo l’altro insinuò la lingua, e poi due dita scivolano dentro Laurent, senza sforzo, nello stesso punto in cui il suo fallo era penetrato, e Laurent si sentì sfuggire anche l’ultimo respiro che stava trattenendo, e si lasciò andare. Gli occhi serrati, incapace di proferir parola, e quasi incoerente, Laurent cedette all’ondata del piacere come ad un’irrefrenabile tempesta, con scintille incandescenti che penetravano in ogni suo arto, ed avvertì l’impatto di un pugno nello stomaco, mentre il suo seme si riversava nella bocca ostinata di Damianos.

Quando al sua mente tornò coerente, egli sentì le braccia e le gambe pesanti e questo gli ricordò la prima volta che Auguste lo aveva fatto combattere con l’armatura addosso. Sentiva la pelle delle cosce umida e appiccicosa, e Damianos che si alzava dal letto e si muoveva nella stanza.

Un altro uomo forse avrebbe cercato di abbracciarlo, considerando che era la sua prima volta; lo avrebbe avvolto in membra calde e buone intenzioni. Ma Laurent era profondamente, silenziosamente grato a Damianos, di aver capito, da quel poco che aveva visto di lui, che tutto quello di cui ora Laurent aveva bisogno era un po’ di spazio. Non molto. Ma abbastanza da permettergli di ritrovare se stesso, raccogliere e riordinare i propri pensieri, disseminati come foglie in una bufera.

Eppure, di solito egli non amava essere osservato, né compreso, rifletté Laurent. 

Sentì che l’altro stava tornando verso il letto, e si volse verso di lui. Damianos stava portando una bacinella di rame, e un panno.

“Sto aspettando che tu dica qualcosa di arguto” gli disse.

Laurent sbattè le palpebre. Il suo corpo traboccava di una schietta, dolorante stanchezza. “Forse dovrai aspettare un po’” rispose, nella sua lingua, e Damianos scoppiò a ridere, inginocchiandosi a un lato del letto.

A turno si ripulirono, l’uno l’altro. Damianos passò delicatamente il panno sulla pelle fin troppo sensibile di Laurent, e questi si alzò a riporre la ciotola sul tavolo appena ebbero finito. Poi sostò alla finestra, ad osservare il cielo per metà coperto di nuvole, e l’indolente rifulgere delle stelle.

“Mi pare di vedere un davanzale” disse Laurent.

L'altro ebbe un gemito, “Ti romperai l’osso del collo. No, questa non è una sfida. Laurent. Torna a letto.”

Tese una mano e Laurent la afferrò, lasciandosi trascinare nelle lenzuola.

                                                                                                                ***

 Fu il calore della luce del sole sulle palpebre a svegliare Laurent e l’improvvisa consapevolezza che il suo braccio sembrava essersi addormentato sotto il peso di Damianos.

Subito dopo, quando ebbe realizzato dove si trovava, il secondo pensiero che gli sovvenne fu che le sue guardie del corpo probabilmente al momento dovevano sentirsi indecise tra l’agitarsi per la sua sicurezza e lo spettegolare come vecchie comari. Di sicuro era stata fatta anche qualche scommessa, in un modo o nell’altro. Avrebbe dovuto controllare.

Cautamente Laurent sfilò il suo braccio intorpidito da sotto di Damianos, che giaceva prono, il capo girato verso di lui. L’altro si mosse appena nel sonno, ma senza svegliarsi, e Laurent allungò il braccio per scacciarne l’irrigidimento, poi si stirò tutto, ed i suoi muscoli indolenziti avvertirono vecchi e nuovi malesseri.

Gli ritornarono in mente le parole di Damianos “Non avevo previsto…te.”

Laurent era giovane, si trovava in un paese straniero, in un letto che non era il suo, e non si sarebbe aspettato di sentirsi come si sentiva adesso. Calmo, felice, in un modo che pensava fosse ormai oltre la sua portata: quella semplice, appagata felicità che nasce dal lasciare che il mondo intorno possa sorprenderti. Non era questo a cui mirava quando aveva avvicinato il suo cavallo al destriero del Principe di Akielos, fingendo di richiedere il suo aiuto per vincere un gioco infantile.

 Il giorno che che il mandante di Genalt fosse stato scoperto ed entrambi fossero stati sistemati, Vere avrebbe avuto bisogno di nominare un nuovo Ambasciatore. Laurent aveva già in mente qualche nome; dato che non chiedeva quasi mai nulla ad Auguste, per quel che concerneva il reame della politica e dei favori, le sue esigue richieste venivano sempre invariabilmente accolte e soddisfatte. Sarebbe stato vantaggioso avere occhi ed orecchie in Akielos. Occhi, orecchie e, se necessario, anche un paio di mani. Aveva già visto in passato un’irrequietezza simile a quella di Kastor nei cani tenuti troppo a lungo alla catena, il loro incessante strattonare, che li portava lentamente a diventare rabbiosi. 

E il giorno che lo zio di Laurent avesse fatto la sua mossa, egli sapeva bene che gli sarebbe impossibile sopravvivere, e tanto meno trionfare, senza amici pronti ad aiutarlo. Entrambi, lui e Damianos, vivevano in un covo di vipere. Semplicemente, lui era più pronto ad accorgersene.

Era mattino presto, e la luce aveva la tonalità delle albicocche, mentre scivolava sulle spalle nude di Damianos, come una pennellata di polvere d’oro. Laurent giaceva sul fianco, un po’ assonnato, e gli prese il desiderio di accostare il viso contro la pelle dell’altro, di aspirarne il profumo.

E mentre considerava se cedere a questo impulso, il viso di Damianos si mosse, ed egli aprì gli occhi. Occhi castani, che apparivano vigili ed attenti. Cambiò posizione, e si raggomitolò sul fianco, così che ora lui e Laurent erano uno di fronte all’altro. Laurent rimase ad osservarlo, non nervoso quanto piuttosto improvvisamente intimidito.

 “Mi sembri rilassato” osservò Damianos “Pensare che solo due giorni fa non credevo possibile che la tua spina dorsale riuscisse a flettersi.”

Laurent sentì il calore che gli saliva dal collo “Si, beh…ieri notte hai dimostrato il contrario, senza dubbio.”

L’altro gli rivolse uno sguardo stanco, un po’ malinconico, “Questa è l’arguzia che volevo, vero?”

“E parlando di te, solo due giorni fà non pensavo che questi potessero apparire ancora più selvaggi, eppure…”

Laurent fece scorrere le sue dita tra le ciocche scure di Damianos e questi gli afferrò il braccio, accarezzandogli col pollice il punto in cui stava cominciando ad apparire il segno di un livido. Risaliva a quando aveva premuto Laurent contro la porta. Ora guidò le dita dell’altro e le fece scorrere con delicatezza lungo i ruvidi contorni del suo viso non ancora sbarbato, poi gli prese il palmo e lo baciò, proprio al centro. E a quel gesto gentile, assonnato, Laurent sentì la gola che gli si chiudeva, quasi dolorosamente.

Ebbe un brivido, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad un sorriso che non nascondeva nulla. Assolutamente nulla.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
